Crever l'écran
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Après avoir regardé le fameux film: 'Les aventures de Ladybug et ChatNoir' aux côtés d'Adrien, Marinette rentre chez elle mais ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle pense. Marichat rare paire.
1. Chapter 1

N.A. : Écrit avant les spoilers de Félix et la fin de la saison trois donc tout est entièrement basé sur le générique de la PV version. (et Animaestro, évidemment!)

* * *

Marinette s'était assise avec une joie sans partage dans la salle. Non seulement elle pouvait finalement voir son film mais en plus, elle respirait le même air qu'Adrien!

Elle trouva le film un peu violent. Elle ne voudrait pas vivre ce genre d'aventures dans la vie réelle!

Certaines scènes étaient même très angoissantes. Mais l'avantage d'avoir le plus merveilleux garçon du monde assis sur le siège d'à côté, c'est que lorsque Marinette tremblait de peur et n'osait pas regarder. Adrien prenait délicatement sa main dans les siennes et la tapotait pour la rassurer.

Elle s'immergea complètement dans le film, vivant l'enlevante intrigue de minute en minute. Et le plus beau dans tout ça? Adrien resta près d'elle durant _cinq_ minutes pour en parler ensuite. Pas avec Chloé, pas avec Kagami (bon ils étaient repartis dans la même voiture, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se parler beaucoup.) Avec _elle_!

Si enthousiasmée qu'elle avait été par la projection, elle n'avait même pas bafouillé en lui parlant et lui avait fait un sourire de façon socialement normale à son départ.

Lorsque Marinette ferma les yeux pour la nuit, un sourire ornant ses lèvres, elle était prête à laisser les magnifiques souvenirs de la fin de cette journée peupler ses rêves.

Mais elle découvrit bien vite, que les yeux verts qui avaient marqué sa rétine n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle aimait tant dans sa vie quotidienne depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard le plus doux du monde, lorsqu'Adrien lui avait offert son parapluie et avait changé sa vie.

Ce n'était pas non plus les yeux verts si familiers de son partenaire de combat qui hantaient ses pensées. Les intenses pupilles pétillantes qui répondaient à son propre regard sans détour lorsqu'ils se félicitaient après un combat, elles, auraient été rassurantes et elle les aurait regardés avec tendresse et reconnaissance.

Celles qui troublaient son sommeil étaient tout autres.

Ce sont les yeux de cet autre héros qui la dévoraient. Ce regard intense, fou et dominateur. Ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés sur l'écran.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noir dans le ciel au-dessus de Paris, mais pour ce qui était du niveau de la rue, c'était une autre histoire. Un incendie faisait rage non loin et éclairait les alentours.

S'élançant en vu des problèmes, Marinette vit avec horreur, un lourd nuage de flammes se répandre depuis le Louvre vers les immeubles d'habitation adjacents. Courant toujours en direction des flammes, elle se jeta dans le premier passage dérobé venu et tenta de faire appel à Tikki.

Mais elle réalisa avec horreur que sa kwami n'était pas avec elle. Elle était en pyjama et sans son petit sac mais Tikki ne l'accompagnait pas non plus. Sa terreur grandit une nouvelle fois en réalisant qu'elle n'avait, mais vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était ni de la façon dont elle y était arrivée.

Ressortant de sa cachette vers la grande rue, elle se sentit complètement impuissante. Puis, remarqua des gens qui fuyaient le brasier et qu'absolument aucune sirène n'annonçait qu'il y aurait bientôt de l'aide pour eux.

Courant à leur rencontre, Marinette passa délicatement le bras d'une vieille femme autour de son cou et l'aida à s'éloigner.

Confusément, elle remarqua une tâche rouge dans le ciel. Mais cet éclat disparu si vite qu'elle pensa l'avoir imaginé.

Une fois la vieille dame en sécurité (toute relative), elle courut à nouveau vers l'incendie à la recherche d'autres survivants.

Un grand corps noir tomba du ciel tout près d'elle et durant une seconde, elle cru qu'il s'agissait d'un akuma. La seconde suivante, que son partenaire était près d'elle. L'instant d'après encore, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Le héros devant elle était vêtu de noir (une matière semblable au pvc des vêtements sado-maso. Tandis que son partenaire portait plutôt du kevlar ou un genre d'élasthanne) et même s'il était blond, figurait un chat noir et avait une cloche autour du cou, cette apparence n'était pas la même que _son_ chat noir présentait normalement.

«ChatNoir? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?» demanda nerveusement la jeune fille.

«Vous ne devriez pas rester par ici jolie petite créature! Vous pourriez vous faire croquer tout rond.» l'avertit-il ou peut-être la menaçait-il? Puis avec sa bouche très large, il mima un animal ne faisant qu'une bouchée de sa proie avec un son guttural.

«Tu- tu me reconnais pas? N'est-ce pas?» Marinette ne savait pas si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou en être soulagée.

«Désolé, madame. Il y a un akuma en liberté et je dois l'arrêter.»

Et sans plus de manière, il repartie vers le lieu du carnage.

Marinette trouva refuge entre deux immeubles très proches l'un de l'autre et observa ce qui se passait; elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, de toute façon.

Elle patienta bien une bonne minute où tout ce qu'elle voyait était l'incendie. Sans pouvoir, elle n'osait s'enfoncer dans le brasier. S'aurait été du suicide et elle serait morte avant même d'avoir pu aider qui que ce soit.

Mais une minute plus tard, elle vit un dragon, (_oui, un dragon!_) survoler la ville sur l'autre rive de la seine et enflammer les toits en essayant d'atteindre un super-héros qui s'y déplaçait.

À sa connaissance, un seul akuma avait provoqué l'apparition d'un dragon jusqu'à maintenant, celui de Guitar Vilain. Jagged Stone avait-il pu être akumatisé de nouveau? Ou bien peut-être encore Sandboy distribuant de nouveaux cauchemars? Ou complètement autre chose de jamais vu.

Elle remarqua alors ce qu'elle pensait être ChatNoir se propulsant sur son bâton qui en asséner un grand coup sur la tête de la créature mythique. Marinette pu voir la scène malgré la distance grâce au reflet des flammes sur l'arme.

Elle vit alors, avec horreur, un corps chuter depuis le dos de la bête vers les toits. Le dragon poursuivi sa route nonchalamment et les héros continuèrent sur place le combat contre un ennemi inconnu de Marinette. Elle était de plus en plus certaine qu'il s'agissait de Guitar Vilain. Les rayons lancés par sa guitare créaient des tremblements de terre qui lui parvenaient faiblement.

Le combat se poursuivit vers d'autres quartiers de la ville et alors que Marinette n'apercevait plus du tout l'affrontement, les pompiers vinrent contenir l'incendie du mieux possible. Ils en auraient certainement pour la nuit!

Que de vies perdues! Quel gâchis inacceptable!

Marinette repartie vers chez elle mais vit rapidement un corps évanouit au milieu d'un passage que l'incendie gagnait doucement. Courant à son aide, elle découvrit ChatNoir ou plutôt l'autre, celui à qui elle avait parlé plus tôt.

Peu importe qui il était ou ce qui lui arrivait à elle, le garçon devant elle avait besoin d'elle. Soulevant le grand corps sous les aisselles, elle le traîna au meilleur de sa force dans la poussière de suie qui s'accumulait au sol tombant comme des flocons de neige.

Comme elle aurait souhaité pouvoir devenir Ladybug à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu mieux s'occuper de lui. Mais son meilleur atout pour découvrir ce qui lui était arrivé, restait la personne qui avait besoin d'elle pour l'instant.

Il était très grand, plus grand que son partenaire et elle, mais aussi très maigre et donc plutôt léger. Il partageait plus de caractéristique avec un vrai chat que son partenaire ne pouvait en partager. Au moins, il n'avait pas de moustaches. C'aurait été un comble!

Marinette voyait, bien sur, le lien entre le héros qu'elle traînait dans une ruelle irrespirable et le personnage qu'elle avait observé sur l'écran de cinéma quelques heures plus tôt.

Il y avait bien quelques différences dans les détails des uniformes et évidemment, entre tous les ChatNoirs qu'elle comparait, il s'agissait toujours de représentations du même concept. Mais, si c'était possible, elle avait l'impression que le costumier ou le dessinateur du film s'était inspiré du ChatNoir qui était présentement avec elle plutôt que de son partenaire pour créer son personnage.

Il fois à l'abri dans un minuscule jardin privé qu'elle avait découvert, elle l'installa du mieux possible sur l'herbe. Elle vérifia son pouls et sa respiration et nettoya son visage avec sa manche. Elle vérifia ensuite s'il avait une bosse à la tête et elle en trouva effectivement une. Il devait s'être évanoui à cause d'une contusion.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire pour lui. Il se réveilla en jurant et en gémissant.

« Doucement, vous êtes en sécurité. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard était moins féroce que plus tôt mais toujours sans aucune gentillesse. « Encore toi? Tu dois être soit perdue, soit sans-abri pour oser traîner dans les rues durant une attaque akuma. »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser l'un des défenseurs de Paris sans défense. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Wow! On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là! » s'exclama-t-il.

ChatNoir prit une position assise et écouta intensément. « J'ai l'impression que les combats sont terminés : on entend plus rien. »

« C'est vrai. » fit Marinette confuse. « Les services d'urgences ont commencé à intervenir quand les combats se sont éloignés. Comment tu pourrais les entendre de si loin?»

ChatNoir secoua doucement la tête et ses longues mèches se balancèrent en souplesse. « Si les pompiers ont osés sortirent de leur casernes, l'alerte est terminée. Et je te ferais savoir que j'ai une excellente oreille. » se vanta-t-il. « Je peux même entendre tes battements de cœur et ils me disent que tu n'es absolument pas effrayée d'être en ma présence. Ce que je trouve plutôt surprenant. En général, les gens s'enfuient lorsque j'arrive. »

Son cœur fit justement un soubresaut à cette mention mais elle insista tout de même : « Non. Je suis sure qu'il y a un truc. Vous ne pouvez pas entendre des combats à l'autre bout de la ville. Vos sens surdéveloppés ne sont pas _si_ puissants. »

« D'accord, tu m'as eu! » soupira-t-il. « En fait, ce dragon comme ce type habillé en rockeur ne sont pas des plus discrets. On les entendrait s'ils attaquaient toujours. » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire victorieux grimaçant.

Elle se frappa le front, elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

Il se releva et elle lui demanda s'il repartait au combat.

« Non. Ils ont dû se planquer. Comme tous les autres. Je pense qu'on ne les reverra pas avant la nuit prochaine. »

« Mais-mais, l'akuma, on ne peut pas le laisser en liberté! Et s'il quittait son hôte et se multipliait? Et si le dragon attaque un passant pendant que vous n'êtes pas à sa poursuite? Et tous les gens qui sont blessés? Ladybug doit inverser les dégâts avec son miraculous!»

« Est-ce que tu viens d'emménager à Paris? Je ne sais pas quel conte de fée tes parents t'ont raconté mais ce qui est fait est fait. Le pouvoir de la coccinelle fait surgir des objets du néant et les miens les y envoi mais de là à réparer tout un quartier avec ses pouvoirs? C'est au-delà des compétences de ma Lady!»

«Vous parlez sérieusement? Tous ces gens dont les maisons ont été incendiées! Toutes ces personnes blessées! Et s'il y avait des morts ou des gens encore coincés dans les incendies?» Marinette était catastrophée. Alors le Miraculous Ladybug n'existait pas dans… ce monde parallèle? Ce rêve trop réaliste? Ce nouveau présent que quelqu'un avait créé en voyageant dans le temps?

«C'est le travail des pompiers de les en sortir et la reconstruction des maisons créera de l'emploi dans le domaine de la construction. Mon travail à moi est d'arrêter les super-criminels. L'aube va bientôt se lever, je dois rentrer chez moi et vaquer à mes occupations. J'ai une vie aussi, tu sais. Le dragon et le guitariste se reposent probablement dans une cachette et je dois faire de même pour pouvoir me battre encore lorsqu'ils réapparaîtront ce soir.»

«Attends.» le retint-elle comme il se détournait pour la planter là. «Si ton seul et unique but est de vaincre Guitare vilain, je pense que je peux t'aider. Je connais sa personnalité et ses faiblesses. Par exemple, Fang a peut-être des airs féroces mais sous ses écailles c'est le gros bébé à son papa.»

«C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plus apathique que son cavalier et j'ai aussi la vague impression qu'il attaquait la ville sur commande plutôt que par colère. Tu les connais vraiment alors? Tu connais l'identité secrète de ce type?»

«C'est pas compliqué, il s'agit de Jagged Stone, le rockeur. Mais il se trouve de plus que oui, je le connais personnellement. J'ai travaillé pour lui à quelques reprises. J'ai même le contact pour joindre directement son assistante personnelle à la maison. Elle pourrait peut-être te donner des informations intéressantes sur ce qui a énervé Jagged et la raison pour laquelle le Papillon l'a pris pour cible.» offrit-elle pour l'aider.

«Ladybug et moi, n'avons jamais travaillé de cette façon.» répondit-il pensivement. «On se contente normalement de minimiser les dégâts et d'essayer de les envoyer au tapis. Je me demande si ces recherches valent la peine en comparaison de ce qu'elles me rapporteraient?»

«Tu dois te battre avec tout ce qui est à ta disposition pour vaincre tes ennemis. L'intelligence, la ruse et un bon plan sont aussi importants que la force physique et l'agilité au combat. Savoir, par exemple, quel est l'objet que Jagged Stone considère comme un porte-bonheur peut être un atout formidable parce que souvent, c'est là qu'est logé l'akuma. En brisant cet objet, le petit papillon noir s'enfuira de sa victime et Guitare Vilain et son dragon redeviendront seulement le musicien et son crocodile. Nul besoin de les envoyer au tapis à répétition! Je parie que son porte-bonheur est une patte de lapin. C'est tout à fait son style!»

Le regard de ChatNoir se fit acéré et menaçant et il s'avança vers elle comme s'il s'apprêtait à la secouer comme un palmier. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et le scruta intensément comme s'il voulait graver chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire. «Et on peut savoir comment tu connais tout ça? Tu en sais pratiquement plus que moi sur les akumas. Nous n'en avons jamais vaincu un seul. Même mon kwami ne m'en a jamais révélé autant. Tu ne serais pas l'assistante du Papillon des fois?»

«Mayura? Non, bien sûr!» répondit-elle machinalement avant d'y penser.

Si le vague sentiment de peur que lui inspirait déjà ChatNoir l'avait fait répondre un peu trop spontanément, le regard féroce qu'il lui jeta en entendant ses mots initia chez elle des frissons dans la colonne et elle se sentit rapetisser sous son examen encore plus attentif.

«Qui es-tu?» exigea-t-il de savoir.

«Je…» balbutia-t-elle en passant machinalement la main sur son lobe d'oreille où se trouvait toujours son miraculous. Elle ne pouvait en aucune façon lui dire qu'elle était Ladybug. Identité secrète et tout. En plus, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver pour l'instant.

«…suis…» elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'elle venait d'ailleurs, d'une réalité légèrement différente de celle-ci où les akumas vaincus étaient si nombreux que les informations qu'elle venait de lui données étaient connues de la majorité de la population. Cette histoire était encore plus invraisemblable que la première et ne ferait qu'activer sa méfiance.

«Tu ne me connais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne connais vraiment pas mon identité, mon prénom ou celui de mes amis?» vérifia-t-elle sur un ton de voix beaucoup moins effrayé et voulant juste l'empêcher de retrouver la trace de sa partenaire.

Après tout, son ChatNoir connaissait bien Marinette, toute sa classe, son balcon et ils avaient même déjà fait équipe sans les pouvoirs de la coccinelle pour combattre des akumas.

«Physiquement, tu me rappelles une fille bizarre qui est dans la même école que moi. Mais autrement, non. Je ne me rappelle absolument pas de t'avoir rencontré ou que l'on m'ait parlé de toi.» confirma-t-il pour l'inciter à répondre à ses questions.

«Je suis une formation auprès du gardien des miraculous, pour prendre sa relève lorsqu'il se retirera. Disons simplement que lorsque tu arrêteras d'être un super-héros, c'est moi m'occuperai de ta bague et de Plagg et je m'assurerai qu'ils ne tombent en de mauvaises mains.»

ChatNoir recula de surprise et resta profondément pensif pour quelques instants. Marinette se disait qu'elle l'avait soit convaincu de sa bonne foi, soit il se méfait d'elle plus que jamais. Elle venait tout de même de mentionner le nom de son kwami qui n'était normalement connu que des porteurs. Dans un cas de figure ou dans l'autre, Marinette espérait qu'il la garde avec lui.

«Alors, quelle est ton adresse?» demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Après un déplacement de plusieurs rues très mouvementé au-dessus des toits, il la déposa, encore une fois sans ménagement sur le trottoir près de chez elle. Elle dû s'accrocher à son bras pour conserver son équilibre.

«Euh, désolé. J'aurais dû y aller plus doucement. Je n'ai jamais transporté personne de cette manière.» s'excusa-t-il.

Elle éluda ses excuses d'un mouvement de la main, elle avait connu pire. …genre, en plusieurs occasions où elle avait descendu des escaliers avec plus de rapidité que prévu.

Elle allait en dire plus mais son regard tomba à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la boulangerie de ses parents. Il y avait effectivement un immeuble à cette adresse mais aucune trace du commerce ni de son balcon.

Marinette n'habitais pas exactement dans un endroit anonymes. En tournant la tête du côté de la seine, elle avait une bonne vue sur la cathédrale Notre-Dame. Dans un autre angle, elle pouvait voir son école et à l'opposer la place des Vosges, un parc contenant un carrousel pour les enfants.

Elle était bien exactement au bon endroit mais sa maison n'y était pas. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait entrer incognito dans la chambre de l'autre Ladybug et fouiller dans ses affaires pour y retrouver un numéro de téléphone.

Mais la boulangerie absente, elle commençait à penser qu'il y avait peut-être encore plus de différences entre cette univers parallèle et le sien à elle.

«Alors?» demanda ChatNoir en la regardant essayer de s'orienter. «Tu sais, si tu as changé d'avis et que tu préfères ne pas me dire où se situe ta cachette de gardienne, on a qu'à en rester là.»

«Attends!» lui demanda-t-elle. Comme il allait l'abandonner sur ce trottoir, elle paniqua et l'agrippa machinalement par la queue comme elle l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises avec son partenaire.

Mais peu importe pourquoi elle avait réussi auparavant à le stopper dans son élan, cette fois en particulier, elle n'y parvint pas. Emportée par la force du héros, elle fut déséquilibrée et ne réussit à tomber contre lui plutôt que sur le sol que parce qu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

Dans la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent avec quelques centimètres de distances, elle y vit passé un éclat de luxure digne d'un prédateur. Stimulée par l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui, elle sentit son entre-jambe se détendre. Un instant plus tard, son nez caché sous le masque se fronça un instant comme s'il avait senti quelque chose d'incongru dans l'air.

Elle se redressa et avala facilement la boule d'angoisse qui l'avait brusquement saisi. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma maison n'est plus à sa place. Peut-être que les pouvoirs du grand gardien m'empêche de la voir. Mais même sans le numéro de téléphone de Penny, je peux t'être utile. Lorsque j'ai une idée en tête, rien ne m'empêche de l'accomplir. Je suis très douée dans ce que je fais y comprit pour me faufiler là où je veux. Je peux tout de même t'aider à aller l'interroger et obtenir des informations sur Guitare vilain.»

ChatNoir se dit qu'avec ou sans elle, son propre nom de famille serait un passe-partout suffisant pour rencontrer l'assistante d'un rockeur mais, personnellement, il ne connaissait rien à ce milieu, ni à ce chanteur. Dans sa vie de tous les jours, le peu de musique qu'il écoutait était plutôt de style classique.

Et il ne voulait pas vraiment perdre cette fille de vue. Soit elle était une ennemie, soit elle serait une proie facile pour eux. Elle en savait beaucoup trop sur lui pour qu'il la laisse vagabonder seule dans les rues, la nuit, après une attaque akuma.

«J'imagine que tu n'as aucun autre endroit où aller et où je pourrais te retrouver en fin d'après-midi?» demanda-t-il en dernier espoir.

Lorsqu'elle secoua négativement la tête avec une moue ennuyée, il lui tendit de nouveau la main et elle s'accrocha une fois de plus à son dos alors qu'il fonçait sur les toits à pleine vitesse.

L'heure où il devait se présenter pour son petit-déjeuner arriverait bientôt mais il prit tout de même garde à ralentir dans les virages pour qu'elle n'ait pas à s'accrocher de façon aussi désespérée.

En le voyant s'approcher de l'énorme et décadent manoir qui prenait à lui seul tout un pâté de maison, Marinette se demanda sincèrement si son propre partenaire vivait dans le même genre de résidence.

Certes, le ChatNoir qu'elle serrait contre elle parce que sa vie en dépendait, était un grand blond très mince et excentrique. Mais puisque la boulangerie de ses parents n'était pas à sa place, peut-être que le garçon sous le masque n'était pas non plus le même dans les deux univers.

Elle se demanda également si le nom secret de la Ladybug de cette dimension était toujours Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Entrés par la très haute fenêtre d'une énorme et luxueuse chambre, ChatNoir retira sa transformation. Il la laissa seule sans un mot en passant des doubles portes qui devaient mesurer dans les dix pieds de hauteur. La chambre elle-même était environ légèrement plus grande encore que celle ridiculement grande d'Adrien.

Intimidée, Marinette resta au milieu de la pièce et tourna sur elle-même pour contempler l'endroit. Un énorme lit à baldaquin occupait le centre d'un des murs. Le reste de la pièce était très dépouillé mais contenait des meubles qui auraient étés trop gros pour une pièce de dimensions normale.

Un des murs soutenait un miroir qui le couvrait sur huit pieds de haut et dix de large. Une barre d'étirement pour le ballet classique y était fixée. Une bibliothèque occupait l'un des coins en deux séries de tablette. Aucun des livres qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient l'air assez récent pour avoir été imprimé après sa naissance. Le dernier mur était occupé par une série de quatre portes d'allures plus modestes.

ChatNoir se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre et sans un mot, il lui tendit un uniforme de bonne très classique avec tablier et bonnet. Elle sursauta en le découvrant à ses côtés et il soupira d'agacement devant sa réaction nerveuse.

«Tu n'auras qu'à enfiler cela si tu dois sortir de ma chambre. En fait, il vaut mieux que tu l'enfiles de toute façon si tu décides de rester là où tout le monde peut te voir. Il y a plusieurs domestiques qui travaillent ici. Si on t'interroge, réponds simplement que tu es nouvelle et qu'on t'a déjà assigné une tâche.» fit-il comme si parler et discuter et expliquer des choses l'ennuyait.

«Je dois aller prendre mon repas avant de partir pour mon cours de violon et mon entrainement de patinage. Je ne serai pas de retour avant le déjeuner. J'essaierai de te rapporter quelque chose. Ensuite, mon professeur viendra pour le cours de mandarin mais après cela on pourra aller retrouver l'assistante du rockeur. Personne ne viendrait me déranger durant la période où, normalement, je dois faire mes exercices de ballet.»

«Euh, ok, d'accord. Euh, tu euh.» Marinette essaya d'assimiler cette avalanche d'information et réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas son prénom. «Tu pourrais me rapporter un peu de tissus, des aiguilles et du fil? Je voudrais me faire un sac pour transporter quelques petites choses.»

ChatNoir se dirigea vers l'une des plus petites portes, double également. «Va-s'y. Sers-toi. Il y a ici plus de vêtements que ce que je ne pourrais porter au cours de toute ma vie. Il y a un petit placard de fourniture pour les bonnes dans le premier couloir sur la droite en sortant. Tu devrais trouver ce qui te manque.»

Sans plus de salutation, le taciturne et renfrogné blondinet repartie vers la porte d'une démarche calme et absolument silencieuse.

Marinette utilisa la matinée efficacement, combattant le sommeil, elle se fabriqua des vêtements qui lui convenaient mieux que son pyjama à partir de ceux qu'elle avait trouvé dans le plus grand placard dont elle avait entendu parler au cours de sa vie.

Elle contemplait le résultat dans l'énorme miroir lorsque l'adolescent revint dans la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils de la voir si peu scrupuleuse avec la sécurité et elle s'excusa rapidement. Il éluda de la main mais son visage resta désapprobateur.

Il lui remit du fromage, des fruits et des biscottes cachés dans une serviette de table et relevant les yeux avec gratitude, elle aperçut pour la première fois, le petit kwami noir qui volait près de lui comme un feu follet.

Elle avait déjà rencontré Plagg ainsi que tous les kwamis qui dormaient dans la miracle box. Elle lui avait parlé et il était même déjà venu à son aide. Et bien sûr, elle vivait au quotidien avec sa propre kwami. Donc, elle jaugea en un instant les différences entre celui-là et ceux qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Le petit être noir s'amusait à elle-ne-savait-quel-jeu qui consistait à rebondir sur les murs et près du plafond à la façon d'un insecte essayant de traverser une fenêtre close.

Tandis qu'elle le suivait toujours du regard, le garçon reprit la parole : «Je dois me rendre à mon bureau de travail pour mon cours de langue. Si tu pouvais t'arranger pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise en mon absence, j'apprécierais énormément. Mais si tu ne réussi pas à l'empêcher de détruire quelque chose n'en prends pas ombrage, je ne le contrôle que très peu moi-même.»

La porte de la chambre refermée sur lui, Marinette prit le bout de fromage qu'il lui avait remit en le tendant vers le kwami qui cherchait maintenant à décrocher l'un des rideaux du lit à baldaquin. «Oh, Plagg. » appela-t-elle d'une voix tentatrice.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux heures de papouilles et de chatouilles plus tard que le kwami avait passé à ronronner sur ses genoux. Le héros les retrouva endormi sur une pile de vêtements formant un nid dans le fond de la penderie.

Avec plus de douceur que ce dont il avait l'habitude, il secoua son épaule et elle se releva péniblement.

Marinette dirigea le super-héros vers les coordonnées de l'hôtel qu'elle avait découvertes en effectuant des recherches sur internet.

« Bonjour, je suis une amie de Penny Rolling. Je suis venue la voir. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer sa chambre, s'il-vous-plaît? » demanda-t-elle à la réception tandis que ChatNoir se cachait dans les recoins d'un couloir.

Le réceptionniste baissa le regard sur la demoiselle portant un jean propre et une veste de tailleur sur un t-shirt. Elle avait tout à fait l'allure d'une amie de l'assistante qui résidait en permanence à l'hôtel. Bien sûr, la dame qui vivait dans la suite de la Rock star ne recevait jamais de visite personnelle.

Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de la chambre. L'assistante lui confirma que non, elle n'attendait pas de visite et qu'elle n'était pas non plus disposée à recevoir une journaliste. Elle n'était là pour personne.

« Je suis navré, mademoiselle. Mlle Rolling ne reçoit pas de visiteur actuellement. » lui répondit-il poliment.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir demandé. Au revoir. » le salua-t-elle gracieusement avant de se diriger vers les salles de bain du hall.

Ressortant un instant plus tard, alors que le réceptionniste avait détourné les yeux, elle rejoint ChatNoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que ça n'a pas fonctionné? » demanda celui-ci.

« Tu as entendu notre conversation? » s'étonna Marinette. Peut-être avait-il vraiment de bonnes oreilles, le hall qui le séparait de la réception était bondé. « De toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me la donne. J'ai regardé lorsqu'il a composé le numéro de la chambre sur le téléphone. »

Tout en marchant à ses côtés dans le couloir désert réservé aux employés, ChatNoir releva un sourcil et un large sourire éclaira son visage. « Douée… » commenta-t-il simplement.

Arrivés dans le couloir luxueux de la chambre qui était plus occupé que le couloir de service, elle lui demanda de se rendre sous les fenêtres extérieures et d'attendre son signal tout en modifiant son déguisement. Elle retira la veste pour dévoiler un t-shirt blanc avec un motif noir et noué à la taille. Elle relâcha le chignon dans lequel elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux et les laissa tombé sur ses épaules en les coiffant d'un étrange bonnet bizarre.

Curieux de connaitre les talents de la jeune fille, ChatNoir exécuta son plan.

Marinette cogna à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. « Bonjour. Je suis venue livrer une commande spéciale pour le prochain concert de Monsieur Stone. » fit-elle en désignant son fourre-tout.

« Je suis navré mais, Monsieur Stone ne reçoit pas actuellement. » lui répondit-il.

« Dans ce cas, je vais simplement le laisser à Penny. » lui répondit Marinette en se glissant par la porte entrouverte avec un large sourire.

La jeune fille trouva facilement la dame à la peau sombre et aux cheveux roses installée sur l'énorme divan de la pièce principale de la suite de luxe. Elle pouvait facilement dire qu'elle avait pleuré. Marinette savait à quel point Jagged comptait pour Penny, combien elle se dévouait pour lui. L'assistante devait être dans tous ses états sachant son patron adoré akumatisé et sans garantie qu'il revienne à la normale de si tôt.

« Ah! Penny. Ma chère Penny. » fit-elle avec sollicitude en avançant avec inquiétude vers elle. « Je t'ai apporté tout ce que Jagged m'a commandé pour son prochain concert, il va être fabuleux avec sa nouvelle écharpe! » improvisa-t-elle tout haut.

Arrivée tout près de la dame, elle ajouta en chuchotant : « Je sais tout pour Jagged. Je suis venu vous aider. » Elle lui fit alors un clin d'œil en indiquant une des chambres d'un coup de tête discret. « Croyez-moi, je suis votre amie et celle de Jagged également. »

Ne sachant quels étaient les intentions de cette fille, Penny l'accompagna tout de même dans la chambre laissant derrière les trois autres personnes que la maison de disque avait envoyées pour l'aider à gérer tous les désagréments dus à l'absence de l'idole.

Marinette se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour permettre au héros vêtu de pvc noir d'entrer les rejoindre.

« Vous! » s'affola la dame. « Vous n'êtes pas des amis! Que me voulez-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait à Jagged? »

« Penny » la rassura Marinette « Je vous assure que ChatNoir et moi voulons le bien de Jagged. Nous voulons trouver comment le délivrer de l'emprise de l'akuma sans le blesser. Nous avons simplement besoin que vous répondiez à quelques questions. »

« Mais- mais je pensais que vous combattiez les supers-vilains…? » s'adressa-t-elle à ChatNoir ne comprenant plus rien. Elle avait clairement peur de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Mon rôle » lui répondit ChatNoir avec un rictus pas très innocent « est de protéger la population parisienne. Et la jeune fille qui est là est venue me voir en me disant que je pouvais le faire sans violence. J'ai accepté de donner une chance à son idée. Peut-être pourriez-vous faire de même? »

Penny fixa le grand homme qui s'appuyait nonchalamment les bras croisés contre le cadre de la fenêtre. Tout en muscle, elle avait l'impression que la chambre était trop délicate pour supporter longtemps sa présence. Que s'il y restait, les tapis se déchireraient sous ses pas et qu'il grifferait de longs sillons avec ses griffes en s'agrippant sur les murs couverts de papier peint.

« D'accord. Je vous écoute. » se résolu-t-elle en baissant le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Jagged juste avant qu'il ne se transforme? » demanda la jeune fille à la chevelure sombre. «Est-ce que quelque chose l'a contrarié. Est-ce qu'il s'est emporté contre quelqu'un? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. Jagged à un tempérament volcanique. Ce n'est pas que pour la galerie. Il est comme ça au quotidien. Mais avant-hier, un autre rockeur qui est son concurrent en tête des chansons les plus vendues lui a volé un contrat pour un important spectacle et l'a insulté lors d'une entrevue où cette nouvelle a été dévoilée. »

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de XY? » s'enquit encore Marinette.

« Effectivement. Ce jeune homme et Jagged Stone ont des conceptions diamétralement opposées sur leur façon de voir leur musique. »

« Tu m'étonnes! » appuya Marinette avec un sourire. « Et est-ce qu'il a commencé à jouer de la guitare après ça? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit l'assistante avec remords. « Je suis sortie pour téléphoner juste après l'entrevue. Il y avait des dispositions à modifier à cause du changement de programme. Mais je suppose qu'il la fait. Il travaille constamment sur son prochain morceau depuis quelques temps. Il ne lâche jamais son instrument. »

« Parfait. Alors, j'ai toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Merci. » salua joyeusement Marinette. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous vous rendrons votre amoureux, euh, votre patron en un seul morceau. »

Par la fenêtre, elle indiqua à ChatNoir une ruelle où elle irait le rejoindre et se tournant une dernière fois vers la dame, elle lui tapota l'épaule avec encouragement.

Arrivée dans la ruelle, Marinette fut surprise par ChatNoir qui atterrit sans bruit très, très près d'elle.

« Alors, c'est tout? Avec si peu d'information, tu veux élaborer une stratégie pour délivrer Guitare vilain? »

« Oui, l'akuma est dans sa guitare et on le trouvera là où sera XY, ce soir. J'ai consulté son site web. Il donne une entrevue pour la radio. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Il a peut-être déjà enregistré l'entrevue même si elle doit être en direct officiellement. Ce type est le roi du faux et du faux-semblant. »

ChatNoir leva un sourcil septique. « Je dois y aller. J'ai des obligations pour le dîner. Je dois être présent chez moi. »

Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel lorsque ChatNoir quitta sa chambre en tuxedo gris.

Curieuse, Marinette se faufila jusqu'à un couloir pour les domestiques habillée du costume qu'il lui avait fournit.

Elle arriva dans une petite cuisine de service dans laquelle un homme frottait de l'argenterie avec une serviette propre. «On m'envoi vous aider. » lui annonça-t-elle.

« À la bonne heure! » souffla-t-il soulagé. « Prenez ma place et appliquez-vous. On reçoit trois convives de marque qui n'étaient pas prévus. » Tandis que le majordome se mettait à plier soigneusement des serviettes de table en forme de papillon, Marinette frotta vigoureusement les couverts en argents pour les lustrés au maximum.

Entre les portes entrebâillées par les allées et venues de ceux qui faisaient le service, elle vit ChaNoir attablé près d'une dame aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens qui lui ressemblait énormément.

Un homme se tenait en bout de table et démontrait une froideur qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Gabriel Agreste. La dame qui prenait place à sa gauche devait être sa femme, la mère de ChatNoir et l'homme en face d'elle avec qui le père de ChatNoir conversait devait être leur invité le plus prestigieux.

Trois autres hommes plus ou moins à l'aise dans les tenues des soirées sinistres et trop serrées qu'ils avaient enfilées venaient ensuite. Et finalement, en bout de table, était assise une délicieuse petite fille, époustouflant mélange de princesse et de petite fée fragile installée seule de son côté avec une gouvernante.

Marinette releva la tête en entendant gronder la voix rigide et sans appel d'un homme. Elle passa la tête par un écart de la porte et regarda le maître des lieux lancer des impératifs et des ultimatums à l'homme à sa gauche.

Celui-ci rechercha une cravate qui n'était pas présente et s'excusa tout bas de son impuissance.

D'une voix assez coupante pour fendre un tronc d'arbre, le tirand lui asséna des ordres que Marinette ne saisit pas. Elle remarqua par contre, que la fillette tremblait et se forçait à garder en elle la nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à avaler.

ChatNoir donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien vu ni entendu qui sortait de l'ordinaire et sa mère pour sa part, baissait les yeux de timidité.

Sa présence n'étant plus requise pour la préparation du service, Marinette s'aventura dans les couloirs de la grande demeure. Curieuse de découvrir des symboles de Papillons dissimulés un peu partout dans la décoration, elle poursuivit ses explorations jusqu'à trouver un couloir particulièrement sombre.

Très longue, cette allée n'avait pour seule éclairage que le rai de lumière qui y entrait par la petite ouverture de la porte d'une pièce brillamment éclairée tout au fond du corridor.

Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à ce contraste difficile pour la rétine, elle discerna par cette ouverture un énorme motif aux couleurs vives. Bien qu'elle ne puisse en deviner qu'une partie sans s'y rendre, elle devina qu'il s'agissait du même symbole cachant un papillon qu'il y avait à divers endroit de la maison.

Elle s'engagea dans se couloir en essayant de calmer ses peurs. Elle aurait voulu que Tikki soit avec elle et lui dise qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elle était Ladybug et sa mission ultime était de découvrir et arrêter le Papillon. Il était inévitable qu'un jour, elle tombe sur son repaire. Elle aurait simplement voulu avoir ChatNoir à ses côtés à ce moment-là.

« Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » l'interpella la voix d'un jeune domestique de service dans son dos.

« Ah! Ah! Je suis désolée. Je suis nouvelle et j'ai encore du mal à m'orienter. » répondit-elle avec embarra.

« Je ne sais pas où tu allais mais ce n'est surement pas par là. Les domestiques ne sont pas admis dans cette aile. Elle sert exclusivement à la partie commerciale de la résidence. »

« Je, je voulais aller dans le corridor qui est près de la chambre du jeune maître. » improvisa-t-elle. Elle était un peu perdue de toute façon et devait rejoindre ChatNoir rapidement.

« La chambre de monsieur Félix est par là. Tu tournes deux fois à droite et tu prends le troisième couloir à gauche. »

Marinette haussa les sourcils. Cette maison était vraiment trop énorme.

Elle trouva ChatNoir – Félix (Vraiment! Qu'elle blague.) – tâtonnant sur une petite boîte de carton blanc près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dès qu'il la vit, il hocha la tête gravement. Elle se dit que c'était de cette manière qu'il exprimait son soulagement de la retrouver toujours libre de ses mouvements.

« Verrouille la porte, s'il-te-plaît! » lui commanda-t-il froidement. « Il faut qu'on parte. »

Marinette prit une minute de plus pour se cacher dans la garde-robe pour échanger ses atours de bonne contre celles de fan de rock et ressortit pour trouver un héros animalistique dégageant une aura de puissance et d'attitude qui emplissait toute la pièce.

« As-tu déjà pensé que ton père pouvait être le Papillon? » fière d'elle-même, elle remarqua qu'elle avait réussit à le décontenancer à l'affreuse grimace qu'il fit à cette idée. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir sortie cette phrase à Félix plutôt qu'à ChatNoir simplement pour savoir si elle aurait pu lui tirer une véritable expression ou si son visage serait toujours resté aussi lisse et imperturbable.

« Si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas plus de chance que n'importe quel parisien de le confondre. Je suis aussi proche de mon père que si j'étais un de ses employés. Je ne peux pas utiliser ce lien comme un avantage. Je devrais le combattre en tant que héros. »

« Tu peux toujours te servir de ton identité sans masque pour explorer un peu. J'ai réussi à trouver un corridor vraiment suspect. »

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. » fit-il avec urgence et lui faisant signe de s'approcher de lui avec fébrilité.

Marinette avait déniché une liste d'adresse possible pour y trouver XY mais le mouvement d'un objet rouge dans le lointain poussa ChatNoir à changer de direction pour rejoindre Ladybug qui s'était posée sur la Tour Eiffel.

Ils y arrivèrent aussi mais il la déposa encore plus haut, près des antennes, sans que l'héroïne n'y porte attention.

« Tu veux bien rester un peu ici. Je dois lui parler seul à seule. » la prévint-il avant de se retourner sans attendre sa réponse, prenant simplement pour acquis qu'elle le ferait.

« Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne lui diras pas que je suis votre ennemie? » s'inquiéta Marinette.

« Je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance mais suffisamment pour suivre ton plan. » lui répondit-il avec un large sourire carnassier et fou, éludant le reste de sa question.

Il descendit près de Ladybug en tirant une magnifique rose en bouton d'une variété très rare de la boîte blanche. Il mit un genou en terre et lui présenta la fleur dans une parfaite révérence.

Elle ne fit que se détourner de lui en baillant et le regardant avec hauteur.

« Ma Lady. Tu es la femme la plus formidable de l'univers. Je t'ai juré de te protéger avec ma vie. Tu sais bien que personne d'autre que moi ne peut le faire à ma manière. Nos miraculous sont donnés à des âmes sœurs. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à apprendre à te connaître. Qu'attends-tu encore de moi? Je t'aime, je veux être à tes côtés et nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Tu es un bon combattant, je te l'accorde mais de-là à envisager une relation amoureuse avec toi, il y a une très grande marge. Tu n'es simplement pas le compagnon que je recherche pour vivre ma vie avec lui. Bon, passons. » termina-t-elle le sujet avec froideur. « On a des vilains à démolir. J'espère qu'on retrouvera rapidement ce dragon ce soir. Les incendies ont fait rage jusqu'au matin! »

Marinette était estomaquée. Il était vrai que ChatNoir lui avait fait une déclaration un peu malhabile. Il l'aimait avec simplicité et n'avait pas creusé plus loin ses sentiments. Pourtant, elle en savait assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il aurait été capable de lui en dire tellement plus. Il était si cultivé!

Par contre, Marinette l'avait trouvé très touchant dans sa maladresse. Il avait réussi à émouvoir son cœur et ce n'était même pas à elle qu'il parlait de cette voix suppliante.

Elle, l'avait complètement snobé et repoussé avec rudesse. Pourtant il venait de lui dire que l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui comptait énormément à ses yeux. Ne l'avait-elle pas saisi?

ChatNoir lui indiqua la première adresse où ils pensaient retrouver Guitare vilain et après avoir argumenté qu'elle devait protéger la ville des attaques, elle accepta d'essayer de l'aider à trouver leur plus ressent ennemi.

ChatNoir remonta près de Marinette sa fleur à la main et les oreilles tombantes.

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire amical et réconfortant. Elle glissa une main sur sa joue et il la couvrit de sa propre main en y frottant son visage avant d'écarter leurs mains jointes.

« Au moins, j'aurai essayé… » soupira-t-il peu convaincu.

« N'arrête pas! N'arrête jamais! » le poussa-t-elle comme dans un cri du cœur. « Par contre, tu dois vraiment changé de tactique. As-tu déjà essayé de la séduire en tant que Félix? »

« Bien sur que non! Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose d'aussi alambiqué? » demanda-t-il surprit.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement le sentiment que tes manières ne l'impressionnent pas beaucoup. J'imagine que vous ne vous connaissez pas très bien en dehors de vos compétences au combat. Mais, peut-être qu'elle préfère un autre genre de garçon. Je te suggère simplement de lui montrer une nouvelle facette de toi. Elle n'a assurément pas assez de confiance en toi pour te confier son cœur. Laisse-lui du temps. »

Le propre cœur de Marinette se serrait dans sa poitrine comme si une pince s'était refermée sur lui. Étrangement, elle se dit que c'était différent de la sensation provoquée par la nervosité mais elle ne savait pas du tout ce que ça pouvait être.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Ladybug sur le toit de la station de radio, il ne s'embarrassa plus de la cacher. Et Ladybug prit aussitôt la mouche.

« ChatNoir! Tu ne peux pas traîner une civile avec toi durant la bataille simplement pour espérer me rendre jalouse! »

Marinette éclata de rire devant l'idée saugrenue et ses joues devinrent rouges. C'était l'absurdité de la situation qui la faisait rire, n'est-ce pas?

« Cette jeune femme, est une alliée. » la présenta fièrement ChatNoir. « Elle est venue à mon aide la nuit dernière et ensemble, nous avons élaboré une stratégie pour retirer définitivement ses pouvoirs à Guitare vilain. Elle en connait énormément sur les akumas. »

Le regard de Ladybug se fit méfiant et combatif. Marinette écarta une mèche de ses cheveux dévoilant son lobe d'oreille et laissa les néons de la ville se refléter sur ses ronds foncés.

Bouche ouverte, l'héroïne parcourut la civile du regard, s'avançant à sa rencontre sans même s'en rendre compte.

Marinette aussi détaillait sa vis-à-vis. Encore une fois, elles avaient des ressemblances et des différences. Encore une fois, la fille en face de Marinette ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'elle-même à la Ladybug du film animé avec de légère différence qui l'empêchait d'être sa copie conforme de la même façon que ChatNoir.

Les pois qui couvraient son uniforme se concentraient sur le torse et le tissu de son uniforme semblait plus épais que le sien et moins souple. Ses cheveux longs accompagnés de ruban encore plus longs mettaient en valeur sa silhouette mais en analysant leurs visages de façon impartiale, elle avait l'impression que le sien était moins banal.

Tout comme ChatNoir, elle était plus grande que Marinette. L'un et l'autre étaient certainement plus âgés que son partenaire et elle-même.

Les sourcils de Ladybug se froncèrent. « D'accord» accepta-t-elle. «Qui que tu sois, si tu as un plan efficace pour rayer le dragon et son cavalier de la carte, je veux bien marcher mais à la fin de la nuit, toi et moi aurons une sérieuse discussion. »

Comme Marinette s'y attendait, XY ne se trouvait pas à la station de radio. Guitare vilain non plus n'avait pas mordu à cet appât et ne se montra pas.

La seconde adresse que Marinette avait dénichée était la résidence de Bob Roth, son père. Mais elle voulait d'abord tenter une autre possibilité. Il y avait un hôtel où les paparazzis avait découvert le jeune musicien – le jeune manipulateur de musique électronique – à de nombreuses reprises, faisant des frasques et du saccage.

Elle laissa son intuition guider les deux héros vers cet endroit. Elle savait XY, tout comme son père, bêtement lâches et avait l'intuition qu'il ne resterait pas à un endroit trop facilement évident sachant Jagged Stone à sa recherche.

XY était effectivement sur place mais Guitare vilain n'était pas encore arrivé. Planqué sous une fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel, les trois justiciers jetèrent un œil à ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Ils y virent XY sautant en sous-vêtements dans un grand lit où l'attendait deux filles.

« Génial! Maintenant le chat va se faire des idées. » se plaignit Ladybug.

ChatNoir fronça les sourcils. « Comme si je pouvais penser à une autre femme que toi ma Lady! » se défendit-il en restant sagement à l'arrière.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas du tout en fait. » nota posément Marinette pour l'héroïne. Puis, elle observa les alentours et leur proposa d'aller se cacher sur un toit à proximité où ils auraient largement la vue sur l'arrivée du super-vilain.

Ils discutèrent un peu des akumas et elle leur donna plus d'information sur les pouvoirs des kwamis et ce qu'elle pensait être les intentions du Papillon. Elle fit aussi des observations concernant Guitare vilain, le mime et monsieur pigeon qui étaient leurs autres ennemis. Présentant ses connaissances comme des suppositions, y comprit celles qu'elle avait sur le père de Félix.

« À mon avis, on devrait vérifier toutes ces pistes plus tard, lorsque Guitare vilain ne sera plus une menace. Et il y a aussi autre chose. Actuellement, je ne sais même pas comment rentrer chez moi. Je voudrais vous demander votre aide. Ma famille et mes amis me manque. »

Dans un geste rare et inattendu, ChatNoir posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard doux la toucha et elle lui sourit en retour.

Elle réalisa qu'elle non plus, ne savait pas du tout qui était son partenaire. Elle venait de passer une simple douzaine d'heure avec Félix et en avait énormément apprit sur lui durant ce cours lapse de temps et avait encore un millions de questions sur lui. Bien sûr, elle en connaissait aussi beaucoup sur son ChatNoir mais peut-être était-il temps qu'elle révise le jugement qu'elle avait de lui et qui datait un peu.

Peut-être l'avait-elle jugé trop sévèrement au départ en le comparant à un Adrien pour qui elle venait juste d'avoir un coup de foudre? Bien sûr, les deux garçons avait leurs qualités et leurs faiblesses. Mais, comment avait-elle pu juger équitablement ChatNoir avant de lui préférer Adrien si elle avait fait la comparaison entre un garçon qu'elle avait placé sur un piédestal et un autre qui n'y était pas? Ce n'était simplement pas juste de sa part de ne pas y réfléchir à nouveau.

Ladybug lâcha alors une exclamation qui mit fin à son moment de réflexion. Elle pointa dans une direction où Marinette et ChatNoir purent remarquer un dragon ondulant dans l'air juste au dessus des toits comme s'il nageait dans l'eau. Il se dirigeait calmement vers eux et bientôt ils remarquèrent le guitariste solidement campé sur son dos.

En un bond, ChatNoir mit Marinette en sécurité sur un toit dont l'immeuble était plus ancien et plus haut que les autres immeubles à proximité.

Marinette avait conseillé aux combattants de viser la guitare dont se servait le super-vilain pour attaquer afin de lui retirer son pouvoir.

Ils avaient sur eux bâton et yoyo mais ne s'en servaient que très peu. En fait, ChatNoir n'utilisait son bâton que pour frapper et aucunement pour parer les attaques, il ne comptait que sur ses muscles pour rétablir son équilibre. Labybug avait d'abord tenté de capturer la guitare menaçante avec son yoyo et lorsqu'elle n'y avait pas réussi, elle ne l'avait plus utilisé que pour tenter de capturer le guitariste.

Ils se battaient _tous les deux_ mais pas _ensembles_. Finalement, alors qu'ils étaient de chaque côté de la rue, les héros se firent face et, dans un même temps, décollèrent de leur emplacement.

Ils arrivaient sur Jagged Stone avec tant de vitesse et de force qu'il était inévitable que Jagged soit rudement frappé de plein fouet. Marinette se boucha la vue avec une main mais regarda tout de même le combat à travers ses doigts.

Au dernier instant, sans que la rock star n'en ait fait aucun signe, le dragon dévia de sa course par un écart et l'akumatisé évita la violence du choc. Les héros s'entraidèrent pour s'éviter de tomber ou d'être blessés dans leur élan.

Ainsi donc, les héros pouvaient se battre dans un bel ensemble synchronisé. Simplement, ils n'impliquaient pas cette possibilité à tout leur registre de mouvements ou d'attaques.

Le combat se poursuivit avec la même férocité. Les héros chargeant de tous les côtés pour essayer de capturer l'instrument de musique. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, Ladybug prenne une décharge de la guitare sur la tempe et qu'elle ne s'écroule en équilibre instable non loin de Marinette.

Fort de sa victoire, Guitare vilain tenta de la rejoindre pour en terminer avec sa mission. De son côté, ChatNoir tenta aussi de la rejoindre pour la protéger mais se retourna plutôt vers son adversaire pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la jeune femme. Les deux hommes se bloquant mutuellement le passage et s'affrontant sans merci.

Marinette descendit rapidement mais avec mille précautions le toit bien décoré sur lequel elle se cachait. Arrivée à la hauteur de l'autre toit, elle ne trouva que la jeune fille sous le masque. À cause de la violence du choc et de l'épuisement, Tikki avait relâché la transformation.

Marinette appela vers elle la kwami désorientée qui flotta d'un toit à l'autre en survolant la ruelle, elle lui offrit un biscuit, surprise par l'apparence assez différente entre les deux kwamis de la création qu'elle connaissait.

Surprise également, Tikki accepta la collation et l'engloutie tandis que Marinette contemplait le corps évanoui sur le toit de cuivre. La ressemblance avec elle-même était sidérante. Yeux bleus (présentement fermés), cheveux de nuit, franco-chinoise, petite de silhouette, goûts similaire pour les vêtements. Marinette se demanda si elles n'étaient pas la même personne mais affectée par les effets des différences des dimensions.

«Tu es prête?» demanda-t-elle à la kwami sans perdre une seconde dès la dernière bouchée avalée. Au premier mouvement de tête que Tikki fit en direction de sa porteuse, Marinette l'interrompit en criant : «Spots on!»

L'univers n'était pas le même, les apparences divergeaient mais Tikki fut aspirée par la boucle d'oreille et Marinette prit exactement le même aspect que celui dont elle avait l'habitude en tant qu'héroïne, _son_ apparence.

En un instant, la fille sous le masque de la Ladybug de cette dimension fut en sécurité et Ladybug, tel que personne dans cet endroit ne l'avait encore vu avant fit son apparition.

Écartant ChatNoir du danger d'un coup de yoyo, Ladybug le ramena vers elle et lui présenta son plan en quelques lignes. « On se sépare. Tu attrapes mon yoyo. Étape deux, tu te charges de la rock star et moi du dragon. MAINTENANT!» Commanda-t-elle, la menace fonçant sur eux à pleine vitesse.

Les héros partirent chacun de leur côté de la rue à pleine vitesse. ChatNoir fonçant sur ses longues jambes musclées et bien entraînées, la jeune Ladybug cascadant au bout de son filin aussi familier que les mouvements de son bras.

Ladybug fonçait à pleine vitesse, ChatNoir poussa encore pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

Dès qu'elle eut pris l'avance dont elle avait besoin sur le dragon, Ladybug fit un dérapage contrôlé tout en envoyant son yoyo à ChatNoir. Celui-ci, qui ne l'avait pas perdu de vue, l'attrapa même s'il arrivait sur lui à pleine vitesse.

La chance de la coccinelle aidant et la précision apportée par une longue pratique des combats, le filin se positionna juste à la bonne hauteur pour bloquer Guitare vilain qui fut délogé du dos de sa monture par cet obstacle.

ChatNoir relâcha l'outil de combat de Ladybug et sauta vers le sol pour attraper le vilain. Par contre, celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de son aide. D'un puissant tir du manche de sa guitare, il visa le sol et atterrie en douceur même si son atterrissage fut loin d'être silencieux.

ChatNoir lui fit face mais releva soudain la tête en même temps que l'autre homme en direction d'un vaste immeuble trois étages.

Le dragon se cambra magnifiquement et se posa doucement sur le toit pour y rester. Sur son dos, une petite silhouette rouge et souple retira d'un coup de poignet la corde du yoyo qu'elle avait utilisée en tant que bride et le lança au ciel en appelant à elle ses pouvoirs magiques.

«Lucky charme!» le cri de Ladybug résonna dans la nuit et un petit objet rouge lui tomba en main. Le chanteur resta un instant curieux de deviner de quoi il s'agissait mais comme la jeune héroïne plongeait vers le sol et directement sur lui, il se reprit et redressa son instrument.

ChatNoir, revenant plus vite de sa surprise et faisant alors entièrement confiance à la Ladybug qui fonçait vers eux, détourna le regard pour le reporter sur le vilain. Et il le fit à temps pour dévier son tir qui s'envola vers le ciel.

Ladybug tomba directement sur le super-vilain s'appuyant des genoux sur la guitare qu'il ne voulait toujours pas lâcher, elle profita du fait que ses mains étaient occupées pour le rendre aveugle avec le ruban gommé rouge à pois noirs qu'était son Lucky charme.

Loin de se laisser déconcentrer, le rockeur prit de plus belle son instrument et créa de nouvelle ondes sonores qui percutèrent et fissurèrent les murs des maisons qui entouraient le combat.

Ladybug haussa les épaules en signe de défaite et asséna un violent coup de pied dans la guitare et indirectement dans la poitrine du guitariste qui recula de plusieurs mètre sous la violence du choc, sa guitare se séparant en deux mais toujours retenues par les cordes.

«J'aurai essayé!» fit-elle avec résignation. Autre univers, autres lois.

Reprenant son yoyo en main, elle captura le petit papillon noir évadé de la guitare et le purifia avant de le libérer et de saluer son départ.

Lançant le ruban gommé au ciel, elle s'écria avec soulagement : «Miraculous Ladybug!»

Tandis que les coccinelles parcouraient la ville remettant tel qu'ils étaient quelques jours plus tôt les immeubles incendiés et ceux plus près d'eux qui venaient d'être fissurés, ChatNoir s'approcha d'elle. Il déposa dans sa paume ce qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme la rose que l'autre Ladybug avait refusé et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en soufflant : «Tu es merveilleuse!» d'une voix émue.

Mais alors, les coccinelles la parcoururent à son tour et elle se retrouva seule, dans une rue qui lui était beaucoup plus familière, dans son pyjama et sans sa transformation.

«Marinette!» s'écria Tikki, sa Tikki, en arrivant près d'elle. «Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Tu avais disparue!»

«Je ne sais pas du tout Tikki.» lui répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux sur sa main vide.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Marinette regarda la date qui n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait et les nouvelles du jour qui parlaient de l'avant-première du film ''Les aventures de Ladybug et ChatNoir'' présentée la veille. Elle parla avec Tikki et avec ses parents. Tout ce qu'elle trouva indiquait qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver. Que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas réel peu importe combien elle en ressentait la pertinence dans son corps.

Jour d'école oblige, elle se plia à sa routine normale et se rendit en classe. À la plus longue des pauses du matin, elle s'isola pour sortir son téléphone et faire jouer les images de la bande-annonce du film. Elle arrêta l'image sur un gros plan du regard de ChatNoir. Celui où son sourire fou montait jusqu'à ses yeux.

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle se mit à pleurer et bientôt, c'est une vraie rivière qui s'écoula par ses yeux bleus.

Inquiet de l'apercevoir ainsi, Adrien oublia le retour en cours et fonça dans son coin isolée pour l'étreindre. Il s'installa les jambes de part et d'autre du banc et la ramena contre son torse en refermant les bras au milieu de son dos comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de se briser en morceau.

«Marinette, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive. Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît!» la voix d'Adrien était emplie d'inquiétude pour son amie et il appuya ses lèvres sur sa chevelure noire.

«C'est stupide. Complètement stupide.» paniqua Marinette mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

«Mais non» commença Adrien. Déjà, dans cet état c'était un peu comme si elle demandait à être akumatisée. «Quoi que ce soit qui t'affecte autant. Si ça te touche à ce point, ça ne peut pas être banal. Laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en prie.»

«Adrien. Je me sens tellement ridicule.» débuta-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle mais il ne permit qu'à plus de larmes de se déverser encore. «Le-le film d'hier. Je- je sais que ce n'est qu'un personnage –et qu'il n'est pas réel mais- mais ChatNoir, il-.»

Elle souleva son téléphone sans lui montrer vraiment l'écran mais Adrien en saisit l'essentiel de image présentée. «Il- Il me manque d'accord? Dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, jusque dans mes os. C'est si idiot! Il n'est pas l'homme dont je suis amoureuse, ce n'est pas le mec idéal, il n'est même pas mon type! Mais- Je le veux. Je le veux dans ma vie! Et là, j'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir perdu une personne chère à mon cœur. Et que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Et qu'il est mort. Et que moi je suis toute seule sans lui…»

Adrien ne rit pas d'elle. Il prit sa peine très au sérieux. Il comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer la perte de son alter ego. Il était encore et toujours près d'elle. Même s'ils avaient parlé d'être un couple et qu'il lui avait dit non. Il savait que ce n'était pas la raison de cette crise de larmes. Il serait toujours là pour elle. Celui qu'elle pleurait, pour une raison étrange, était le ChatNoir du film.

«Marinette, regarde-moi. » l'enjoint-il en tournant doucement son corps pour que son visage soit tourner vers lui. Il releva doucement son menton d'une main et commença à essuyer ses joues du bout des doigts.

Accrochant son magnifique regard sensible et rempli d'espoir et le petit sourire incertain mais si fort qui l'accompagnait, Marinette réalisa qu'Adrien aurait toujours cette force en lui qui lui permettrait de garder espoir même durant les heures les plus sombres. Et cette simple constatation fit ralentir l'intensité de ses pleurs.

«Tu as probablement entendu la publicité du film dire que c'était moi qui avait prêté ma voix pour le rôle de ChatNoir?»

«Oui» répondit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

«Mais ce que personne n'a mentionné, c'est que j'ai fait plus, beaucoup plus. La première fois où je suis allé faire les essaies pour la voix, je n'ai pas été très sage. J'avais envie de faire quelques bêtises et j'ai commencé à jouer à être ChatNoir. Mais je ne pouvais pas imiter celui qu'on connaît. Je ne pouvais simplement pas le copier. Je m'y refusais. Alors, j'ai créé tout un nouveau personnage, un tout nouveau ChatNoir. Avec une nouvelle personnalité, un nouveau style d'humour, j'avais tout ça en tête et… lorsque les gens qui ont fait le film m'ont vu, ils ont tellement adoré qu'ils ont décidé de s'inspirer de mon interprétation.»

Les larmes taries, Adrien replaça sa main dans le dos de Marinette et y joua avec le bout d'une mèche.

«Sa posture, ses exclamations, ce qu'il connait et ses réactions… une grande partie de tout cela vient du personnage que j'ai créé et de ce que je pense. Marinette, cet homme dont tu parles» dit-il en plaçant une main sur l'écran «Il est ici …et ici» révéla-t-il plaçant ses doigts de l'autre main sur le côté de sa tête et ensuite sa paume sur sa poitrine.

«Je ne suis pas lui mais il est une partie de moi. Et tu ne me perdras jamais. Je me suis juré un jour, de toujours être présent si tu avais besoin de moi et pour moi, cette promesse est sacrée. Tu ne _le_ perdras jamais complètement parce qu'il vivra toujours en moi et que moi, je resterai toujours à tes côtés.» lui assura sa voix pleine de ferveur.

Elle enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Adrien et il referma ses bras pour l'étreindre chaleureusement.

En cet instant précis, un lien impossible à briser se forma entre eux.


End file.
